


Study Date

by AnnaSoc5



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dethan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSoc5/pseuds/AnnaSoc5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot inspired by an AU on tumblr. Lydia, Danny, and the twins are hanging out to study. When Ethan has other things (i.e. Danny) on his mind, things get heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

 Ethan sighed as he slowly got out of the car. He made a point to show Aiden how annoyed he was to be dragged into a study group with him and Lydia. He would say it was dumb of them to be studying, considering they're only in high school to get close to Scott, but he knows this is only so Aiden can get into Lydia's pants.

"Why did you have to drag ME here?" Ethan whined.

"Because there's no way she'd agree to this if it was just me. Now shut up and come inside," Aiden explained. Ethan groaned in agony and they walked up to Lydia's front door. Aiden knocked twice. He look over at his brother's pained expression and gently smacked the back of his head. Lydia answered the door and gestured them inside. As they walked in, Aiden is already chatting up Lydia, while Ethan noticed a familiar, scent. It smelled like pine needles and hazelnut coffee. He turned towards it to find Danny on the love seat with his nose in a book. Ethan lit up. He usually had an astounding poker face, but not with this kid. The goofiest smirk spread across his face when Danny looked up at him. He strode over to the boy and made sure to sit just a little too close to him. He put his arm behind the back of the cushions and rested it there.

"What are we studying for?" He asked, uninterested. "Chemistry," he said, not meeting Ethan's gaze.

"Oh, really?" Ethan leaned in to "read" the book, so close that Danny could feel his hot breath on his neck. "What chapter?"

"F-four," he stuttered, feeling the warm breath heat the back of his neck, looking back and forth from Ethan to the book. "It's about how certain chemicals react to he-eeh!" Danny was cut off by the feeling of Ethan's tongue on his neck. He exhaled a shaky breath. He licked up the side of Danny's neck and placed a nibble on his earlobe.

"Go on," he whispered. Danny quietly whimpered, but continued.

" h-how chemicals react to heat." Ethan responded by humming and kissing behind his ear. "When a chemical heats up, it grows and expands.." Ethan smiled and straddled his lap. He put his palms on Danny's chest and began grinding into his crotch.

"Tell me more," he uttered with a growl. He looked down at Danny with hunger in his eyes. Danny's words were shaky as was becoming aware of the tightness in his jeans.

"The chemical can become too big for the space it's in...that it looks to expand freely." A red blush sprinkled across his nose and cheeks, feeling quite similar to that chemical. He needed to get out of those jeans. Ethan smirked devilishly at Danny and stroked at the bulge in the flushed boy's pants.

"Too big, huh? Maybe we should have a change in scenery then." Danny was biting his lips at Ethan's constant teasing. He was given a short break as Ethan hooked a finger in his belt loop and pulled him into a darkened bedroom and dragged him over to a fluffy bed. He playfully pushed Danny down and fell with him on to the bed. They laughed between kisses. Ethan brought each kiss lower and made each one longer as Danny melted beneath him. He finally reached the button on the boys jeans and looked up at him. Danny nodded. Ethan quickly undid the button and zipper to find that Danny ha gone commando. He let out a light chuckle, and Danny sighed at the lack of denim suffocating his dick. Ethan decided he still had some teasing to do, so he lightly placed kisses along the length without taking it in his mouth. Danny gasped sharply. He took the head to his lips and swirled his tongue around the tip. Danny gripped the bed underneath him and cursed. His cheeks grew flushed as Ethan took the head into his mouth, not once breaking eye-contact with the other boy. Danny groaned softly, bringing a hand up to tangle it in Ethan's chestnut hair. He was in bliss. Suddenly, Ethan's ear perked up as he heard Lydia call for them. He sprung up from his knees and signaled to Danny to "hide the evidence." Lydia opened the door to find the two boys on her bed; Danny sprawled out on the bed with his jeans unbuttoned and Ethan sitting across from him.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Ethan turned to face her with a smile.

"Oh nothing, we were just studying for chemistry." She cocked an eyebrow and put a hand on her waist.

"Oh really? Then explain what's going on in Danny's pants!" Ethan looked over at Danny who responded with an embarrassed smile. He turned back to Lydia and remarked,

"He REALLY likes science." Lydia gagged and pushed the door open wider.

"Get out of my bedroom, you perves." END


End file.
